The bond between sisters
by RaineRaidenCrossheart
Summary: Kagome is a female demon goddess and has no clue as to her past. She has three sisters that are the same as herself. She must find out who she really is and fight to protect those closet to her.Kag/sessy,occ/Kurama,occ/Hiei,inu/occ,ship/rin.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or some of the other chars I will be adding later on they are Kurama, Hiei. Tsukage is owned by a friend of mine so he isn't mine either. How ever I do own the plot of the story.**

**_Authors note:_** I do wish I own some of the char's above like Kurama, and Sesshomaru mm yummy I would love that. Sigh but I don't. :cry: Anyway please read and review and let me know what u think flames are welcome they do well for my how do u say writing style.... Also I'm rather new at the Inuyasha fanfics so please be nice and let me know. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

Kagome sighed softly as she walked out of Kaede's hut. It has been about six months since they defeated Naraku and she made her wish on the Shikon-no-tama. The magic of the bone eaters well had sealed her in the feudal era, but she had expected as much. Kagome smiled as she stepped out into the sun the breeze blowing her miko clothes around her. Her miko cloths were anything but traditional, the pants were the same green her school uniform skirt had been. The top was white with the symbol of the Western lands on the back and the right sleeve. Surprisingly her new cloths had been a gift from none other then the Lord of the Western lands himself sent by way of Jaken his loyal retainer. She smiled as she sat under a large Sakura tree watching the villagers go about their day remembering that day Jaken had come with the gift for her.

_**Flashback**_

_Jaken grumbled quietly to himself as he waddled into the small village. He had been told to be as polite as if he was talking to his lord himself. Kaede walked up to the toad demon with Shippo on her shoulder._

_"Master Jaken what do we owe the pleasure of ye's visit?" Kaede asked as she smiled down at him._

_"Lady Kaede I have a gift for Lady Kagome from Milord Sesshomaru." Jaken said bowing respectfully to the miko of the small village._

_"Lady Kagome is at the God tree, but I will send Shippo to fetch her so you can give her gift directly to her." Kaede said as Shippo jumped off her shoulder and raced off to get his mother._

_"Momma!!!" Shippo called as he jumped happily into Kagomes lap. Kagome smiled and hugged him._

_"Shippo baby did you need something love?" She asked as she smiled happily at him as he looked up at her with his green eyes shining brightly in the rays of the sun._

_"Momma, Master Jaken is here with a gift for you from Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo said smiling up at his adopted mother. _

_"What why would the Lord of the Western Lands be sending me a gift. Well guess we had better not keep Jaken waiting then shall we" Kagome said as she stood with her son in her arms as she walked. Kagome smiled at Jaken as she walked into the village and into Kaede's hut. _

_"Well hello there Master Jaken this is a surprise" Kagome said as she sat down across from him smiling happily at him as Shippo jumped out of her arms and sat down next to her.  
_

_"Lady Kagome Miko of the Shikon no tama, I have a gift for you from Milord. I have been told to give it to you and you alone Milady." Jaken said as he looked over at her. Kaede and shippo walked quietly out of the hut. When they were gone Jaken handed her the package. She opened the package and gasped in shock while she looked over the miko cloths in her lap. _

_There were four sets of clothes in the package each one a different color, the first one was the same green as her school uniform skirt had been. The second was the normal red, the third was a dark blue, and the last was a dark purple. Each one had the symbol of the Western lands on the back and right sleeves. _

_"They're beautiful Jaken, but what did I do to earn such a gift?" She asked him quietly. Jaken shook his head lightly telling her he didn't even know. She looked down at the cloths again and noticed a letter for that had her name on it. She picked it up and looked it over for a moment before she broke the seal of it and read it._

_{Miko of the Shikon no tama,_

_This gift is a thank you for restoring my arm and for the protection of my ward Rin in the final battle. The symbol of the Western Lands is on the back and the sleeve of every set of cloths. This symbol shows that you are under my protection it is my way of thanking you for what u have done for me. _

_Lord of the Western Lands}_

_Kagome gasped softly as she read over the letter several times before she looked up at Jaken and smiled. She nodded at him that she would wear the cloths happily. She noticed that Jaken had a wound on his leg as he started out of the hut._

_"Jaken wait just a moment let me tend to your wound before you leave please" Kagome said smiling happily at the toad demon. Jaken nodded his head and sat back down across from her. _

_"Its the least I can do for you bringing the gift from Sesshomaru-sama. I'll get Kilala to take you back so your not injured on your way okay" Kagome said softly as she bandaged his wound. _

_"Lady Kagome you have a truly kind heart to take my safety into thought like that and I thank you." Jaken said as they walked out of the hut. _

_"Songo can Kilala take Jaken back to the Western Lands castle please?" Kagome asked as she smiled at her friend\sister._

_"Of course Kagome." Sango said smiling as Kilala jumped out of her arms and changed into her larger form. Kilala smiled as Kagome picked up Jaken and placed him on her back. _

_"Take care Jaken and tell Sassomaru-sama I said thank you for the gift." Kagome said smiling as Kilala took to the sky with the small demon on her back. Jaken nodded his head at her that he would relay the message to his lord. _

_"Kagome what gift?" Sango asked as she looked over at her sister as they walked back into the hut and gathered their things to take a bath in the hot spring close by. They talked happily as they bathed and dried off. Kagome put on one of the new sets of cloths he had given her._

_"Oh my Kagome is that what Lord Sesshomaru sent you?" Sango asked as she walked around her friend looking at the clothes smiling as she did._

_"Yes he sent four sets each different but each having the Western Symbol on the back and right sleeve. Come on lets get back" Kagome said softly as they walked back to the village happily. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and growled as he smelt his brother on Kagome._

_"What the hell Kagome why do you smell like my bastard half brother?" He growled out loudly._

_"Well if you must know he sent me a gift of four sets of miko clothes and you are not going to stop me from wearing them." Kagome said as she walked around him and toward the hut to put things away._

_"WENCH don't walk away from me" He growled out as he turned and growled out louder as he saw the Western symbol on the back of the cloths._

_"SIT BOY!!!!!!" Kagome yelled loudly as she heard him hit the ground hard. "I have a name learn how to use it Inuyasha" She walked back into the hut and put her things away. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the small creator and jumped up into his tree again. _

_"You know Inuyasha you really shouldn't call her names like that" Kikyou said as she looked up at him._

_"Feh what ever" He said as he looked up at the sky. Kikyou sighed softly as she went back to helping an elderly man with his shopping. Kagome had wished her back to life but her and Inuyasha realized that what they had was just a close friend ship and he saw herself and Kagome as younger sisters more then lovers. Kikyou had fallen for a young man in the village and was just recently married to him. Inuyasha was happy she was finally able to find someone who loved her for her and not what she had been in the past. _

_**End Flashback**_

Kikyou noticed Kagome sitting under the tree alone and walked up to her smiling. The two girls had long since put there differences aside and were great friends now.

"Kagome may I ask what's wrong? You don't seem like your self since the other day dear?" Kikyou asked as she sat down next to her friend looking at her worried about her.

"Hey Kikyou. Do I really seem that out of it?" She asked as she smiled at her eyes still slightly sad.

"Yes you do you seem sad about something. I know you miss your family back in your time but I don't think that's what's wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Kikyou said softly as she watched her friend look down at her hands in her lap.

"Your right its not what everyone thinks is bothering me. For some strange reason I miss...... I miss traveling with Sessomaru is all I miss everything about him and I don't really know why" Kagome said blushing brightly as she glanced over at her friend. Kikyou smirked at her as she had an Idea about how to fix that for her friend.

"Oh could it be little Kagome has fallen in love with the Great Lord of the West? But I think I know how you can fix that problem. Why don't you go and visit him dear just you and Shippo I'm sure he would enjoy playing with Rin for a while" Kikyou said smiling happily at her friend as she had stars in her eyes at the thought of her friend being in love with the Great Lord.

"Yeah that's a great Idea but wouldn't he be mad at me for just showing up like that?" Kagome asked as she watched her friend smiling at her.

"No not if you and Shippo decided to travel alone for a while and you just happen to wander into the western lands." Kikyou said smiling brightly at her.

"Yeah I would guess your right and this village has you to heal them and all so I guess it would be fun to travel again." Kagome said as she stood and helped her friend to her feet. She smiled brightly as she dashed into the hut and started to pack her things. Shippo wondered into the hut and watched his mother quietly.

"Momma where are you going?" He asked as he sat next to the door quietly. Kagome smiled and turned to her adopted son.

"Well I thought you and I would go and travel for a while. What do you say to that dear?" She asked as he jumped into her arms happily.

"Really just me and you momma?" He asked as he looked up at her with those green eyes shining brightly at her.

"Yep of course dear would u like that?" She asked as she finished packing and placed him on her shoulder.

"I sure would momma" He said softly.

"Well then we leave after lunch then okay" She said happily as she walked out of the hut smiling brightly at the thought of another adventure taking place for her and her son.

* * *

Shippo sat outside in front of the hut while his mother and Kaede started to fix lunch. He smiled as he sniffed the air before he frowned and ran inside the hut to tell his mother something.

"Momma I think we should wait before we leave, its going to rain soon." He said as he sat down next to her and watched them cook.

"Alright then I'll take your word for it love. We will wait till the rain stops and then leave. Wouldn't want either of us getting sick now would we" She said smiling happily as she scratched his head gently while she stirred the pot with stew in it.

"No we wouldn't. Is lunch almost done?" He asked as he smiled happily at his mother.

"Almost love almost." She said smiling as she continued to stir the pot of stew while Kaede added things to it.

"Yay!!!" He called happily as he jumped up and down next to his mother. After lunch it started to storm just like shippo had said it would.

"Damn weather" Inuyasha muttered as he ran into the hut drenched in rain water. Kagome shook her head as she handed him a towel so he could dry off and get out of the wet clothes. Kagome settled back down with shippo in her lap and took out a book he had been working on.

"Well since its storming out side would u like to continue your reading lesson shippo?" She asked smiling happily at him. Miroku and Sango had gotten married about two months ago and lived in a near by hut. Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha were the only ones that stayed at Kaede's now. Shippo nodded as he looked up at her smiling happily. They sat and worked on his reading till time for dinner time. After dinner they played a short game before laying down and both drifted off to sleep smiling happily. Kagome knew she would have to tell her friends the next day that her and Shippo would be leaving to travel on their own for a while. She smiled as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Inuyasha or some of the other chars I will be adding later on they are Kurama, Hiei. Tsukage is owned by a friend of mine so he isn't mine either. How ever I do own the plot of the story.**

_**Authors note:**_ I do wish I own some of the char's above like Kurama, and Sesshomaru mm yummy I would love that. Sigh but I don't. :cry: Anyway please read and review and let me know what u think flames are welcome they do well for my how do u say writing style.... Also I'm rather new at the Inuyasha fanfics so please be nice and let me know. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The next two days went about the same. When the rain finally stopped Kagome grabbed her bag and walked out of the hut and into the shinning sun. Kagome walked up to her friends and smiled at them.

"Kagome do you really have to go?" Sango asked as she hugged her sister tight hoping she didn't really have to leave them.

"Yeah I'm restless and feel like I need to be on the road for a while and I don't really know why." Kagome said softly as she hugged her sister back knowing everything would be okay in the end. She hugged all her friends and with shippo on her shoulder she walked quietly out of the village and started on their way. They stopped near a stream around lunch time, rested and ate while they were in the shade for a while. They started off again without much going on. They came to a fork in the road.

"Which way do you think we should go Shippo?" Kagome asked her son as she looked over at him and smiled. Shippo closed his eyes and felt out for the demon he was looking for. When he found him Shippo smiled and pointed to the left road. Shippo knew his mother liked the lord of the western lands and he wanted to get the two together.

"Alright then left it is." She said as she smiled happily at him. She turned and started down the road not knowing she was headed to the western lands. As night fell they stopped again and set up camp. After they had bathed and eaten they sat down and started on shippos reading again. After a while they laid down next to the fire on Kagomes sleeping bag and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Else where:::

"Yasha what are you doing dear?" A female demon asked her half dog demon companion what she was up to when she stood and sniffed the air around her. Yasha was just slightly shorter then Inuyasha. Her long black hair blew slightly in the breeze. Her cloths was much like Inuyashas as well but instead of red it was a dark blue her eyes were dark golden yellow as she looked up at the sky quietly.

"I smell Kagome for some reason and we aren't near the village she stays in" Yasha said softly as she looked over at her sister quietly.

"Yasha calm down I'm sure she just decided to travel on her own for a while dear" The female said again trying to relax her youngest sister.

"I guess your right Raine-chan." Yasha said softly as she laid down and watched the stars. Her arms behind her head as she laid there. Raine smiled as she watched her sister. Raine was just slightly taller then Yasha and wore a set of fighting cloths. She wore a pants much like Sesshomaru's and a top much like his as well but the base color was black and the desins were a red. Her whip at her left side her soward at her right side. Her long dark red hair was pinned up in a high ponytail behind her black ears. She turned to the forest and scanned the area with her ruby eyes quietly before she sat down to rest.

Reyvin the middle sister sat in a tree and watched the stars as well. Reyvin was short about

5' 3" to 5' 2", she had short black hair her blood red eyes showing no fear to anyone or anything that she came across. You would think it would be hard to tell when she was going to lose control but her eyes then turned black when she did.

"Why would Kagome want to travel on her own I wonder?" Reyvin asked out loud to her two sisters. Reyvin was a half fire half wolf demon, Raine was a kitsune demon and Yasha was a half dog demon half human but they had been together so long they saw each other as sisters.

"I don't know Rei maybe she was restless like we get when we don't travel." Raine said as she thought about the same thing.

"Well the demon slayer, monk and the henyou aren't with her but the pup is." Yasha said softly as she thought about the henyou that traveled with her before. She wondered what he was doing and if he had found a mate yet. She knew he had been in love with the dead miko when they all traveled together and not only did it hurt kagome when he would go and see the miko but it had really hurt her as well and she didn't really know why.

"Well maybe they wanted to travel on their own. We will run into them tomorrow sometime." Reyvin said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. The other two fallowing behind not long after.

* * *

Back at Kaede's village Inuyasha sat in the hut and looking out of the door up at the sky. His arms in his sleeves as he sat lost in thought.

'Why can't I get that damn female out of my head. She is there where ever I go and what ever I think. What was her name again.' Inuyasha thought as he placed a clawed finger on his chin as he tried to remember her name.

"What is on your mind Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she watched the boy quietly.

"Kaede do you remember the three females that joined us not long before the final battle with Naraku? What was the name of the half demon like myself?" He asked her looking over at her curious.

"Ah I believe they names were Raine, Reyvin and the last was Yasha. Why does ye ask Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she watched him turn away and blush lightly.

"Oh um no reason just wondering. I couldn't remember her name is all. Do we know where she came from Kaede?" He asked, for some reason he wanted to know as much as he could about her. Kaede thought for a moment before she answered his question.

"I believe she said she was from the East but I can't really remember. It would seem Inuyasha that if you want to know more about her then why not go travel to find her." Kaede said as she patted his shoulder gently. Inuyasha nodded smiled at her.

"Yeah it would seem that way I'll leave in the morning after I eat I'll go and tell Sango and Miroku that I'll be leaving tomorrow." He said as he stood and started to the door.

"Inuyasha I know ye don't much like taking baths but if ye wish to catch the heart of that female then bathing normally would be best." Kaede said as she watched him freeze as he walked. He sighed softly as he turned and looked at Kaede quietly.

"I would guess your right but I don't really know how to take a bath Kaede." Inuyasha said as he sat back down in front of the door. Kaede nodded as she gathered a few bathing things and motioned for him to follow her to the hot springs. She procceded to teach him how to bath properly. When they were finished they cleaned his cloths and hung them up at on a line next to the hut to dry. Inuyasha wore a inner kimono till his cloths were dry enough for him to wear. He walked over and knocked on the door of Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said as she moved the mat and let him inside. She arched an eye brow as she watched him sit down quietly.

"Hey Sango. I didn't know taking a bath could make a person or demon feel much better." He said softly as he looked down at the ground. Sango looked at him shocked as Miroku walked into the hut and smiled at them.

"Hey you two." Miroku said as he sat down in front of inuyasha smiling.

"Guys I been thinking alot about things and decided that I'm going to go looking for the female henyou that traveled with us for a while. For some reason I want to know more about her. I can't get her out of my head and its driving me crazy." Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the wall looking out of the window.

"Well Inuyasha it would seem you like Lady Yasha but you have to have the approval of her sisters Lady Raine and Lady Reyvin first. Are you going to be traveling alone?" Miroku asked smiling at his friend happy that he could possibly find love.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to ask you two to go and put Sango in danger with the baby and all." Inuyasha said smiling as he watched them.

"I do believe Inuyasha that Kagome has rubbed off on you. Your thinking of others before yourself that's a great thing. I would gladly join you if I wasn't with child dear." Sango said as she hugged her friend smiling happily at him.

"I know but I think this is something I need to do on my own guys." He said as he smiled at his friends. He hugged Miroku and started to the door.

"Inuyasha your hair is wet did you just get done with a bath?" Miroku asked smirking at his friend.

"um Kaede had to teach me but yeah and stop smirking at me" He said as he glared at Miroku.

"Its okay Inuyasha everyone has to learn how to take a bath." Sango said as she hit Miroku in the back of the head as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Thanks Sango." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked out of their hut and back over to Kaede's. He smiled as he sat down and leaned agianst the wall lost in thought again. Thinking about the female he was giong to find the next day. He smiled as he thought of her hair shinning in the sun and her eyes as she looked around an area. He wondered when he had started to really think of her that way. Inuyasha sighed as he laid down to sleep for the night.

Inuyasha woke the next morning dressed and said good by to his friends before he bound into the forest hoping to find her fast and learn more about her. He went about the same direction Kagome and Shippo had but didn't want to follow them and have them thinking he was following them. He sniffed the air and turned to the west he knew not long after he got to the bored his brother would stop him and ask what he was doing there in his lands. When he sensed his brother coming closer he stopped in a clearing and waited.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been patroling his lands when he sensed his damn half brother in his lands. He growled softly as he turned and flew off in his direction. 'why is the half breed on my lands?' He asked himself as he speed off in Inuyashas direction. He landed and walked quietly over to his brother.

"Inuyasha what are you doing on my lands?" He asked in a monotone voice his face cold as he stopped and looked him over for a moment.

"I was looking for someone and her scent just happens to be coming from your lands. I just want to find her and learn more about her is all. I don't plan on starting trouble with anyone" Inuyasha said as he watched his brother quietly.

"Who are you looking for the miko is on my lands with her kit, but why do I think that isn't who your searching for." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"um well I'm looking for a henyou named Yasha and she travel's with Raine and Reyvin have you seen them?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at the ground trying to hide the slight blush from his brother.

"So you seek our adopted little sisters do you what do you want with Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw the slight blush his brother tried to hide from him.

"What do you mean adopted little sisters?" He asked as he looked up at his brother shock that he knew the three.

"Sit" Sesshomaru said not really as a suggestion more of a comand to him as he sat down on the hill they stood on and looked over the field queitly. Inuyasha flinched slightly but sat down not to far from him. Inuyasha didn't like that word for good reason he flinched everytime anyone mintioned it. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his brother but didn't let it show on his face.

"I found Raine, Reyvin and Yasha when they were little. They had been in a fight with a pack of wolfs and the three were beaten up rather bad when I found them. I took them back to the castle and healed them back to health." Sesshomaru chuckled lightly as he remembered the way Raine had acted when she woke and saw him.

"Okay this is strange your laughing is the world coming to an end?" Inuyasha asked as he backed away from his brother quietly about to freak out.

"No Inuyasha just remembering the way Raine had acted when she woke. She jumped into a nearby tree and stayed there for about three days before she realized I wasn't going to hurt her and her sisters. When she came down she explained what had happened to them and that they didn't have anywhere else to go. So I told them they could live at the castle and that they would be safe there. They decided to stay and I trained them so that when they traveled they wouldn't get hurt like that again. I'm not as cold as some would think." Sesshomaru said as he looked at to the sky.

"Well It would seem your not. Sesshomaru can I ask you what happened the night my mother was killed?" Inuyasha asked quietly already leaning away from the thought that his brother had killed her, but that the time he believe other wise.

"The night your mother died Inuyasha there had been a storm on the castle and father had gone to fight but died in battle. I went to find you and your mother but they had already gotten to her. When I walked into the room she was already dead. I had killed the three that had killed her moments before you ran in. Inuyasha the blood on my sword was not your mother's but that of the one's who had killed her. I tried to tell you but being at the age you were you wouldn't listen to me. Over the years I did the best I could to protect you but when the miko pinned you to the tree I blamed myself for not being able to protect you that day. I lead you to the sword and the fights was my way of training you to use it the right way." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him shocked never having heard Sesshomaru talk so much but it seemed he was right in all those battles he could have killed him but he didn't and now he knew why. Inuyasha smiled as he looked up at the sky watching the clouds.

"Well I guess all I can say is thank you. Would you mind if I continued looking for Yasha?" He asked quietly as he turned his head trying to hide another light blush. Sesshomaru chuckled agian as he watched his brother.

"I don't mind, but as I said before to get to her first you must prove to her sisters that you can protect her and be kind to her. Those two are very protective of her since she is the youngest of the three. Inuyasha nodded before he bound of into the direction he smelled her scent of hot springs and pine trees since she was outside most of the time. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly as he watched his brother go knowing it was going to take him awhile before the two older sisters would allow the two to court let alone mate. He stood and started in back to the castle knowing he would be having guests soon two being the miko and her kit, and his sisters would be coming home for a while and bringing his brother with them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Inuyasha or some of the other chars I will be adding later on they are Kurama, Hiei. Tsukage is owned by a friend of mine so he isn't mine either. How ever I do own the plot of the story.**

_**Authors note:**_ I do wish I own some of the char's above like Kurama, and Sesshomaru mm yummy I would love that. Sigh but I don't. :cry: Anyway please read and review and let me know what u think flames are welcome they do well for my how do u say writing style.... Also I'm rather new at the Inuyasha fanfics so please be nice and let me know. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

Kagome woke not long after sun rise and cooked breakfast before her and shippo started to pack up the camp and move on. They both smiled happily as they walked and talked. Sesshomaru watched quietly from a distance as he followed them. After he had gone back to the castle to have rooms made ready for them he set out to find her after his talk with his brother that morning. 'Why can't you stay out of my thoughts for even a day?' he asked himself as he followed quietly unseen and unheard behind them. Sesshomaru sighed softly as he ran in front of her and waited in a nearby clearing for her to come through. Kagome hummed a song happily as she walked into the clearing and spotted Sesshomaru. She smiled happily as she stopped and watched him for a moment her heart soaring as she watched him. She was just happy to see him again. She smiled as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hello there Sesshomaru" She said as she smiled as she looked over at him. She smiled as she laid back in the soft grass and put her arms behind her head looking up at the sky. Shippo resting quietly on her stomach.

"Kagome why are you in the western lands?" He asked as he turned to look up at the sky with her. They had both long since droped the formal talking to one another, he respected her for being able to do the one thing no one could and in the end she deserved his respect that she had proven to him. Her scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine made his head light and his heart beat sped up.

"Well me and shippo just thought we would travel for a while" She said as she smiled watching the clouds.

"where are you two heading to?" He asked now curious as to where they were headed in the first place.

"Don't know just thought we would wonder for a while then settle down in a village or something and start a life there." She said softly. 'Altho I would really like to stay with you If you would let me.' She thought not voicing the last part.

"Well then how about you and your pup come and stay with me for a while." Sesshomaru said as he smiled at her. She was one of the only one's that could get past the ice that was around his heart. Someway or another she was able to shatter the Ice around it, Rin his ward had cracked it when he met her, but over time this strange human Miko was able to shatter it.

"You would really let me a human miko and her adopted demon pup stay with you at the western castle?" She asked as she sat up and looked over at him shocked that he would even ask.

"well you did destory Naraku and Rin would be happy to have someone to play with for a while and to see you again, she's been asking when she would see you again." He said as he watched her reaction.

"Well alright then we could stay for awhile with you" She said smiling happily as they stood and headed to the western castle quietly shippo sleeping in her arms.

* * *

Yasha yawned softly as she woke and sat up next to the dead camp fire. She looked around and looked over her sisters sleeping forms. She smiled as she decided to go hunting for breakfast. She was off in a matter of minutes. Raine and Reyvin woke while she was gone and figured that's where she had gone.

"Raine when are we going to tell Kags who she really is?" Rei asked as she came back with fire wood.

"When the time is right you know that. She is our little sister even if she believes herself to be human she is far from it." Raine said as she looked up at the sky wondering that herself. 'Kami I'm afraid I can't wait much longer and still have time to train her in time for what is to come. She doesn't know that the Shikon was only a pralude of things to come, i'm afraid she will soon tho.' She said softly to the god of the earth. [I know when you feel the time is right little one then tell her soon I fear the same thing things are moving faster then I thougt they would] Raine nodded her head that she would as soon as she felt the time was right. Yasha walked back into the camp site and smiled as she started to cut up the rabbit she had found.

"Not much out this morning is there Yasha?" Raine asked as she looked over at her sister. Yasha nodded as she started cooking the meat.

* * *

Inuyasha had cought her scent and followed her smiling to himself. 'Found her. About time too I was starting to wonder if I would find her. DAMN IT, why wont she leave my mind for just a few minutes?' He growled as he jumped from tree to tree following her scent. He came to a small camp with three female demons sitting around the fire, one working on the fire, another looking up at the sky and the last was the one he wanted to see she was cutting up a rabbit for them to eat that morning. He jumped up into a tree and sat just watching her quietly. 'She's even more beautiful then I remember her.' He thought as he watched.

* * *

Raine knew when he had gotten close to the camp and wondered what he wanted and why he wasn't back at the village in the frist place. 'What could he be doing here?' She asked herself as she stood and sat under the tree he was in.

'Inuyasha what are you doing here?' She asked him in his mind. He sat up and looked around then down at Raine who smiled at him and pointed to her head telling him to answer her in his head and she would hear him. He nodded and leaned back against the tree and continued to watch her.

[um well I was looking for Yasha.]

'Why?'

[um... well I was wanting to get to know her better. I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since we met]

'What about Kikyou didn't you two mate?'

[No I finally realized she was more of a close friend then a lover or a mate. But since then Yasha has been the only one on my mind and its driving me crazy.]

'Ah I see. You ran into Sessy on your way here didn't you?'

[Yeah how did you know that?]

'Being a full blood demon our sence of smell is stronger then that of a henyou. I have no reason not to get alone with henyous so you don't bother me. but know this you have to prove to me and Reyvin that you will not hurt her in anyway understand. We are very hard to get past but if you do you may be allowed to mate with her.'

[Really alright I'll do my best. You two are the real reason she don't have a mate yet right?]

'Exactly. We are head home to the western castle care to join us?'

[Would Sesshomaru let me stay there too?]

'Yes he already has a room ready for you. Come down when your ready okay.'

[um alright.]

'Relax just be your self and you'll do fine okay.'

[Why are you being so nice to me I've given you no reason to be this way?]

'I may be a bitch in a battle but when it comes down to it i'm not a bad person. I'm cold to some cause I have to be. If I wasn't I wouldn't be the one of the last female fox demons alive now would I. In truth there are only two of us left.'

[Mind if I ask why you are the last?]

'No not at all I get that question alot anyway. Me and Reyvin are the Princesses of the Southern lands. Our father when we were little slaughtered our mother and our older brother in front of us when I was only 3, Reyvin was 2 at the time. It was a mistake on his part upon seeing the death of our family our powers woke up at one time we killed the demons that had killed our family but at that age even we weren't stronge enough to kill our father yet. Which is why he still lives to day.'

[Oh and I thought my past was bad. I'm sorry about that. What about Yasha?]

'Its okay. If you want to know her past the you have to ask her about it dear. For a while I didn't think you had a heart but now I see other wise.'

{Raine} Another male voice interupted their conversation.

'Yes Kami?'

{A large pack of demon are about ten minutes away from you girls and Inuyasha. Be ready for them okay}

'Right. Coming down inuyasha would be best'

[Who the hell was that?]

'Kami himself' Raine thought as she stood and looked up at him. He nodded as he jumped down and walked into camp quietly.

"Yasha breakfast will have to wait dear we have problems." Raine said as she walked over to her sisters.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Reyvin asked as she glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the ground not saying a word which was strange for him. Raine told her in her mind why he was here in the first please. Reyvin glared at him somemore.

'Do you think he will make it past us?'

'I don't know but I really think he will'

'Fine then' Reyvin thought as she turned her arms crossed over her chest to face the direction the demons were coming from.

'No worries she's like that with everyone Inu'

[alright then]

Moments later a pack of assorted demons broke through the tree line and raced into the small clearing. They snapped and growled loudly at the four. The leader walked foward and looked them over thinking this was going to be an easy battle seeing as there was only one male in the group. They would take the females and do what they please to them after the half breed was taken care of.

"Half breed If you want to live then I would suggest you leave and let us have the females." The leader growled out loudly to Inu. Inu growled loudly as he watched them.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Inu growled out as he placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga getting ready for a battle. He had just found her and he wasn't about to let any other male demon come close to her.

'Inu now is a chance to prove that you would protect her from the leader. He seems to want to battle with you and not one of us. Don't worry me and Reyvin will take care of the rest of them. I've placed a spell on Yasha so she can't move its up to you to protect her now. The spell will be broke when they are all dead understand' Raine said as her eyes glowed slightly placing the spell. Inu nodded as he stepped in front of Yasha intent on protecting her with his life if need be.

"Stupid half breed do you think you can protect all three of them when one of them can't move?" The leader growled out loudly. Yasha tried to move but was unable to, her breathing picked up as she looked around herself. Her heart beat speeding up as she looked over at her sister Raine.

'Yasha calm down hunny if things go bad then the spell will break dear. You have someone who wants to possibly be with you and you know we have to test him love.' Raine thought as she pulled out her whip poured her lighting powers into it as she cracked it above her head.

'You mean Inuyasha?' Yasha asked as she blushed lightly looking down at the ground then over to the henyou next to her.

'Yes love but you know he must pass all of our tests first. Yasha I know you love him but you know our rules love' Yasha nodded at her sisters thoughts and relaxed having faith in the Inu half breed next to her. Reyvin pulled out her katanna and smirked at the demons in front of her.

"I don't need to protect all three just one. I will not let you touch her." Inu growled as he drew his weapon and waited for the enemy to strike first. The leader growled as he watched the other two female drow their weapons taking their places next to the henyou. The demons behind him charged at the four in front of them.

'Remember Inu the leader is yours' Raine said before she charged she cracked her whip at several of the demons killing three at that point. Reyvin had killed four just as fast, the leader growled at them and charged past the two females and started to attack Yasha. Inu blocked the attack and pushed him away harshly. Inu growled as he charged at the leader sword raised and got in several good strikes before the demon dodged. The leader panted softly as he held his side that had been sliced open by the henyou. Raine and Reyvin had finished the rest of the pack and stood on the side watching them fight it out.

'He's doing really well Rei'

/yeah as much as I hate to say it he really is doing a good job. He must really have a thing for her if he's fighting this way./

'Yeah I really think he does love her. I asked about Kikyou and he said she had found a human mate and was happy. He sees her and Kags as more of little sisters now.'

/Really?/

'yeah. I told him he could come with us to the castle. Sessy already has a room ready for him and it gives the two a chance to get to know each other better before we get there'

/I suppose your right sis./

Raine nodded at her sister and watched as Inu killed the leader of the pack of demons that had attacked them. The spell on Yasha broke and she smiled happily at her sisters. Inu stood off to the side and watched Yasha and her sisters.

"Very good Inu. Now lets get to the castle before we are attacked again." Raine said as she started to walked into the forest again smiling as she did. Reyvin nodded to the two and followed her sister. Yasha smiled as she grabbed inu's hand and pulled him with her.

"Um okay I'm coming, I'm coming" He said as he speed up to keep up with the female pulling him along with her. He blushed lightly as he looked at her hand in his. Her skin was smooth as he had thought it would be in his dreams. After about an hour they reached the castle gates.

"Kiyoshi open the gate please" Raine called to the guard of the front gate. The guard looked down at her and nodded. The gates opened and they all walked in quietly. Raine yawned softly as she walked into the castle.

"Lady Raine its good to have you back." A servent said softly as she bowed to her lady.

"Sakura-chan my chambers are ready right?" Raine asked as she yawned softly again. Sakura nodded that it was. Raine nodded as she walked off to her chambers to rest.

"Lord Inuyasha follow me please and I'll show you to your rooms" Sakura said smiling at Yasha and Inu. He nodded as he followed the girl to his chambers quietly. He looked at his hand quietly as he walked. Sakura smiled as she glanced back at him, even she could see he was in love with the Lady Yasha but wasn't sure. Since it was already late in the day Inu bathed and redressed before dinner was to start. Dinner was uneventfull and it was soon time for bed.


End file.
